Battle of the Stars
by My Imagination12
Summary: A enemy long forgotten returns to turn the peaceful universe into utter chaos and under his control. Join the Crown masters, Star Beings and more on the mission to put a stop to this reign of terror. Other OC's Needed.
1. The Beginning

**Hi viewers! It's me! I'm back with a story which I am going to be updating as well as my Dares one. I has been SO desperate to do this! I hopes u like it!**

Battle of The stars

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A dragon swooped through the shadows of space, her eye like wings flapped slowly, showing she was in no hurry. In the distance another was flying towards her. This one was black with orange eyes gleaming within the darkness it flew in.

"Shadowstrike!" it called, the Wevryn (**A/N: Sorry if spelt wrong, I can't spell it)** Shadowstrike, looked at the direction of the voice. Shadowstrike then flew to the source.

"Koru? What is it?" Shadowstrike asked the other one, Koru,

"Can you go to Popstar? I was going there myself but I'm worried about my daughter. Can you please go?" Koru asked, and with a nod of her head, Shadowstrike flew to Popstar, she knew who Koru wanted her to fetch, Kirby.

Popstar: Cappy Town

Cappy Town was filled with the laughter of the children. Kirby and his friends, Tuff, Honey, Spikehead and Iroo was running around playfully, while Kirby's star warrior dragon, Shusiana (**Shus- ee- ana)** was watching them to make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. Tiff was sat by the Tree in the centre of the small Village, reading a book which she was currently interested in.

Then above this calm settlement came a brilliant flash, then a symbol appeared in the air, it had a line at the bottom, then a line with a lump in the centre at the top. (Aka: the Libra symbol). A dragon swooped through. This dragon had wings instead of front legs. On those wings looked like Fearful eyes, which could strike fear into those with hearts of stone, and on the ends of both looked like sharp blade, possibly made to look like teeth. The tail was also in the shape on a nasty looking blade, with looked like steel.

The dragon landed. Shusiana seemed to know this dragon.

"Emma Shadowstrike!" she called with glee. The dragon seemed to smile,

"Hello Shusiana. It's been quite a while since I last saw you." Shadowstrike said, then her face turned stern and serious, "But this isn't the time. Koru told me to bring you the Star Kingdom."

Shusiana looked at her blankly, "Why?" she asked. Shadowstrike sighed and shrugged her wings. Shusiana then turned to Kirby. "You ready to go Kirby?" Kirby gave a happy 'Poyo' to say yes, and then he ran and hopped into her back.

"Meta Knight, Sword, Blade and Falcon are already there. So let's go." Shadowstrike took off and the Portal had reappeared. Then all three swooped through, leaving everyone else calling after them.

Star Kingdom

The Star Kingdom was just in sight as they arrived. The large Castle could actually be seen from miles off since it was so bright and large, just like a star.

"There here!" a voice called, the three of them looked down to see Starship waving at them.

"SHADOW!" a small voice shouted and then a little black blur could be seen flying into Shadowstrike's crest.

"Hello Smok." Shadowstrike giggled at the small happy dragon. Smok was a miniature version of Koru, well… apart from the eyes.

They landed and Shadowstrike 'transformed' into her Human form. But hers was a little different. She had short brown hair, a cape which could turn into wings and a Star Bow and Arrow, which could pierce anything that was evil, also wearing armour.

Everyone which they knew was also there; Falcon, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade Knight, Lightness, Darkness, Saluna, Lifeair, Starship, Lor Stardragon, Darkro, Landia, Koru, Smok (who was currently still on Emma), Magolor, Marx and the two sister Ships, Lor Starcutter and Lor Shinecutter.

Kirby hopped of Shusiana's back and stood beside her. Falcon gave a smile at her Yellow friend, who smiled back. But Emma didn't seem too pleased.

You see, like all Star Beings, she could sense is danger and evil was roaming in space, galaxies and the whole universe they were in. but she felt a more… Evil feeling.

"Lor." Emma started, seeing that the Queen Crown Master was looking away from everyone, "Whats going on? Why did you want everyone?"

Lor Stardragon sighed, "Well. He has returned."

**There we go the first Chappie! Yay! At last I can start typing the rest of the Chapters because I kind of know where they are first heading to find Him.**

**Who is the Him? Is this fella the one Lor is so worried about? Stay around to find out!**


	2. Lor's Legend

Chapter 2: Lor's Legend

Everyone except Emma, Koru and Smok started talking.

"Don't mind me asking but. Who is… He?" Emma asked.

Lor Stardragon sighed. "Well… let me tell you that this, He, was a foe which me and both the Star-Shines battled." She looked the way of the Lor Starcutter and Lor Shinecutter.

Lor Starcutter was White and Blue, with a large yellow Star stamped onto the Bow. Three blue ores lay at each side. Two large, white wings on the Stern on each side, the Port and Starboard **(A/N: I know these names because my Nan and Granddad live on a boat). **A mast placed on the top. The Lor Shinecutter was the same but a little different. She had Red and Orange designs the same as her twin, her ores were red, Her Wings were orange. Generally, a red and orange version of the Starcutter.

"Why is this… enemy worrying you so much?" Koru asked, he was sitting next to Darkro.

Lor was silent for a while before answering, "Let me tell you when We first defeated and banished him…" Lor sighed before beginning.

**Lor Stardragon's tale:**

Years ago, on the Planet of Strailiana (**A/N: Made it up)**, a young Star Warrior Dragon sat, looking down at the large city below her on her balcony. She sighed, the dragoness was bored, nothing to do in the castle. All she wanted was to play outside, make friends and well… have fun! But since the Guards want to keep her inside she was over the maximum of bored.

"Lor?" called someone from inside, it was her mother. The young dragoness, Lor, turned to see her mother standing in her '_all and glory'_.

"Yes mother" Lor sighed before turning around to look back outside.

"I would like you to come with me to somewhere. I think your old enough now to see and understand it." Lor's mother started to walk out, Lor then turned and followed.

They approached a building, not the same size as there castle but still, it was close. As they walked through, she had thrown away that thought, it was larger on the inside, like those time dimension things her mother told her about, a Tardis was it called?

Anyway, they wandered down the hall to a LONG flight of stairs, Lor sighed, she hated climbing stairs, mind you, that's the only thing she saw in the castle. When they got un near the top, at the end of the corridor, Lor noticed… a crown.

"This my child," began her mother, ", is the Queen Crown. One of the three legendary crowns left in this Galaxy."

Lor stared at it, she felt… drawn to it, like it was supposed to be hers. She went to touch the case around it, but stopped by her mother, which startled her.

"No my dear, I do not know if you are the next to claim this crown. If you wear it, it could kill you." This made Lor shudder,_ 'Death by a crown, yikes!' _she thought. Then they both went out, leaving Lor Stardragon to wonder what to do.

As the days past, Lor had been sneaking out the castle sometimes to see the Queen Crown, but always looked at it, course she got spotted a few times but she always continued until she managed to sneak past the guards, which was quite hard if you live in a well-populated place.

After 2 months, the guards had been extra twitchy and very, well, strange. They were on very high alert, and the look-out towers that where rarely used where filled with guards, meaning Lor couldn't sneak out of the castle to the place the Queen Crown was, the hall she had found out, was called _The Hall of Legend_, and not only did it have the Queen Crown and its past wearers, but past users of the other two crowns the Death and Master Crowns. And other legendary hero's in paintings, half of which Lor didn't know. There was also a lower section, with pictures and statues of villains that the hero's and Crowns had battled, faced, and defeated. The young Dragoness was very impressed with the place.

But she was wondering, why had the guards become on such high alert? But she felt like she HAD to get out again since she got into the habit of doing so. So, she went down to the very bottom floor, which was filled with more guards than outside! But she continued anyway, venturing down to the cellar, she slid a few stones away from a loose part of wall, revealing a passage way. She knew what she was doing because she had done it plenty of times before. But when she got out, that's when everything went totally wrong.

Lor noticed everyone panicking, screaming and yelling in fear at… what was that? There was black round things with an eye filling its whole front face, its back part was all round and bumpy. Then she heard a horrific roar above her, startling her.

Lor turned to see a sphere like attack coming for her, she gasped and ran away from it as quick as she could, and whoever fired it probably wanted her dead, but once again stopped in her tracks as it floated down in front of her. This… thing, (Think about it similar to Magolor Soul Form but a little different) was after her. It was pitch black, with wings sprouting from its back, and an eye filling its front body like those other things she saw before it attacked her.

Lor froze in fear as it raised a clawed hand, only to be rammed away by her mother. Then her mother yelled,

"LOR! Go to the place where the Two Cutters are! They will help you! Don't worry about me!"

Lor Stardragon, then gasped as her mother was easily struck down, but not dead, and then ran for the place. The sacred place of the Star- Shine cutters.

When she arrived, she was out of breath, panting heavily, but had made it. She saw the two Lor Cutters. The Starcutter and Shinecutter, still as a stone, on the ground, there colours didn't glow, meaning they were at rest. As the young princess came closer, a brilliant, blinding flash filled the place in front of her. When Lor opened her eyes, the souls of the ships had appeared in front of her. (**A/N: The souls are Human forms)**

"Hello Princess" said one, she had a sky blue and white dress, her hair was yellow and a blue crown with a star atop her head, the Starcutter.

"We knew your mother would ask us for help." Said the other, she had a light orange and red dress, her hair was the same colour as Star, and a light red crown with a star in it was on her head, the Shinecutter.

"H… How?" Lor asked,

Both sisters replied at the same time, "We know many things, and you are a chosen one for the Queen Crown."

"Your mother has been telling us about you sneaking off to see it" Star said

"So we then told her what happens if the one chosen for it does." Shine finished.

"So… you say that…" the Sisters nodded. They needed the crown to defeat this foe. "But what is that… THING called?" Lor asked.

"His name is Maglor. He is a very well-known fellow,"

"He, before, helped your mother. Melissa and Maglor where very good friends, but he turned against everyone one day."

"Now is the time to put a stop to this by your help Lor Stardragon. Go get the Queen Crown-"

"And meet us at his Location." And with that, the Starcutter and Shinecutter went back into their 'bodies' and flew away. Lor then ran to the place of the Queen Crown, this was now, or never…

The Starcutter and Shinecutter were busy battling Maglor when Lor arrived, but she was holding the crown.

"MAGLOR!" Lor growled, Maglor looked at her, noticing the Queen Crown in her jaws he prepared for what was to come.

Lor placed the crown on her head, pain seared through her body, she roared as the power of the crown filled her. Then a flash appeared around her, Maglor closed his eye, in an attempt to block out most of the light. When the light had vanished, Lor was a larger version of herself, but with the crown on her head. Lor then noticed something, where was her mother? Where was Melissa?

"_I'm sorry Lor; she's no longer with us. She's gone"_ came the telepathic voice of Starcutter, this really angered her, and Maglor killed her mother,

_He's gonna get it_, Lor thought, and took off, mouth wide with longer sharper teeth in it, aiming for his eye, but instead of attacking, they all vanished in a blink of an eye. They had been teleported. But where you may wonder. Well I can tell you that this place is called Another Dimension, place where you can quickly warp anywhere and stay if necessary, also home to Grand Doomer and his Flock.

Lor, Starcutter and Shinecutter where in heat of battle, in an attempt to destroy this foe. When they were all exhausted and felt they could take no more, Lor, Star and Shine used their Powers to banish Maglor, and as he was sent away, all they could hear was his roars of pain, anger and a gut feeling revenge.

When they had completed this, Lor noticed, no Shinecutter… Where had it gone?

**Present Moment**

"The Shinecutter had used her powers and herself to seal Maglor away."

Everyone was looking at Lor; all was silent until Emma broke it all.

"We need to get Help then, who knows what else he is capable of!" Emma exclaimed, a fist clenched. The Starcutter and Shinecutter seemed to agree, the made a whirring noise in response.

Lor nodded, "Very well." She turned around, her eye's filled with confidence and anger, "and we shall go to the neighbouring galaxy as soon as we are ready. Shusiana, Kirby, Meta Knight, Flacon, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, go back home to Dreamland, I shall send Emma to fetch you as soon as I can." Shusiana and Falcon created a portal back home, and with that, they went. They were soon going to battle this foe. The needed to prepare, this was going to be a very large battle of the stars…

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! DONE AT LAST :D I would like to thank PerfectPheonix, PerfectPheonixLPs and King Xeno for reviewing my story. And this is maybe thenext chapter if not the other, that I need OC's send them in, I shall decide when to.**

**See U later in the next chapter!**

**Note: I shall not be doing my Dares on for a while since I am desperate to do this.**


End file.
